Gods of the Glade
by RisingQueen2
Summary: The 'Maze' is a mythical location that is rumored once you enter, the Gods will take you. Thomas enters the Maze without knowing what he is about to encounter. Kinktober 2016-Day 31-Any Combo. Minho/Thomas/Newt


**Gods of the Glades  
**

 **The 'Maze' is a mythical location that is rumored once you enter, the Gods will take you. Thomas enters the Maze without knowing what he is about to encounter.**

 **Maze Runner**

 **Minho/Thomas/Newt**

 **Kinktober 2016 Day 31- Any combo's**

 **Warning: AU, God!AU, shibari [23], sensory deprivation [14], dirty talk [2], size difference [6], edge play [10] double penetration [21], anal fingering, anal sex, blindfold, blowjob**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own**

 **Gods of the Glades**

Thomas startled awake to find all he could see was darkness, his arms securely bound behind his back from where he was kneeling in he dirt. Thomas swallowed hard as he wet his lips, straining against the ropes that were rubbing against his skin and he made out the outline of a blindfold around his face, hence why he was suddenly blind.

Thomas tried to think back to what happened before he woke up in this situation, he remembered running. He was running for his life, Gally was hot on his heels. Thomas made a sharp left and ran past large metal walls, hearing creaking and moaning of metal behind him. He didn't stop to look behind him; all he cared about was getting away from Gally to save his life. He took a few more turns before he slowed to a stop, doubling over with his hands on his knees panting loudly.

He remembered looking around to see he was alone and metal walls shifting around him sending waves of unease over his body. So Thomas did what he did best, he ran. He ran left and right, he followed his gut feeling and soon the hard ground below his feet became soft green grass.

Thomas remembered staring at a large area of health and beauty that was in the middle of this giant mess of metal walls. Then a sensation of falling and strong arms wrapping around his body and hot breath at his ear before darkness.

"Looks like beautiful is awake." A cool hand landed on his neck making Thomas jerk forward in surprise.

"Don't be such a wanker Min, you startled him." A British accent reached Thomas' ear, making him turn his head towards the source. Thomas gasped lightly when a warm hand gently grasped his chin tilting his head back like he was being inspected.

"He is beautiful though." The same male voice commented in a low, rumbling voice making Thomas' heart pound in his chest.

"What's your name beautiful?" The first voice asked and Thomas swallowed before he spoke.

"Thomas."

"Thomas, I like it beautiful." The British one sounded like he was smiling and Thomas wished he could see.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Thomas asked in a rush, finally getting past his initial fears of his unknown situation.

"We are the Gods of the Glade, or Gladers if you prefer. I'm Newt and this other guy is Minho. We found you in our Glade, no mortal has ever found their way to our Glade before." Newt said accent flowing over Thomas like a fine wine, making Thomas sag in the ropes around his body.

"The Maze brought you to us for a reason our beautiful greenie." Minho was slowly threading his fingers through Thomas hair in a soothing way making Thomas close his eyes behind the blindfold.

"What is going to happen to me now?" Thomas whispered, feeling strong presences sandwiching him.

"That is up to you Tommy, we can make you forget ever meeting us and drop you off miles away from the Maze." Newt spoke and Thomas found himself tensing and every part of his body rebelling against the idea of forgetting Minho and Newt.

"No, I don't want to forget, please is there another option?" Thomas spoke; voice shaking and Minho's hand clasped the back of his neck and the brunet found himself calming down.

"There is, you're special greenie, we can feel it. If you allow us to complete a ritual you can become a Glader like us." Minho explained, breath warm against Thomas' ear.

"What kind of ritual?" Thomas asked interested, leaning against the warm palm that was now cradling his cheek.

"One where you become one with us in body and mind." Newt explained in a soft voice and Thomas found every part of himself aching for that to happen.

"Yes, I want that." Thomas breathed out, sighing happily when his head was tilted backwards and firm lips captured his own, Thomas opening his mouth automatically allowing the other man to dominate and control the kiss that left him breathless and little time to recover before another set of lips were taking the previous' place.

"Just sit back and enjoy the ride, we'll untie you after, same with the blindfold you can't look at us in these forms while you're mortal." Newt explained sounding breathless, long fingers tracing Thomas' jawline.

"Okay." Thomas breathed out before he let out a cry of surprise when a mouth latched onto his right nipple while fingers tweaked and toyed with his left nipple. Thomas whimpered as his chest was assaulted and neck was being covered in biting kisses that were sure to leave dark marks behind.

"Just relax for me greenie." Minho spoke from behind Thomas who almost instantly relaxed, unsure as to why he felt so compelled to let himself go when he was with Minho and Newt even though he just met them, it felt like he knew them for his whole life.

A single, slick finger was suddenly rubbing at his hole making Thomas very aware of the fact he had been naked this whole time, he felt blood rush to his cheeks before it flowed down to his growing erection as Minho's finger slid into him with surprisingly little resistance, like his body had been waiting for his.

"God beautiful I can't wait to feel you tight around my cock." Minho nibbled at Thomas' ear lobe while Newt worked his way down Thomas' stomach and gentle hands pushing his knees further apart and long fingers wrap around the base of Thomas' erection watching amused as Thomas groaned and hips jerk forwards almost out of reflex.

"You're reacting so perfectly for us Tommy it's been so long." Newt muttered and before Thomas could question the man's words, Newt took Thomas' erection into his mouth making all thoughts fly out of the brunet's head.

Thomas strained against the ropes holding him back from touching the Gladers. Something he wanted so desperately, but soon that disappeared when a second finger joined the first one inside of him, Minho crooking the digits rubbing him in a way that made Thomas see stars in the darkness he was shrouded in.

"Oh Gods!" Thomas cried out when Minho massaged his prostate with the pads of his fingers, Thomas could feel the smirk that Minho was sporting.

"Minho and Newt are just fine our beautiful greenie." Minho said cockily while Newt hummed around Thomas' cock making the brunet cry out hips jerking towards the wet heat that was engulfing his cock with every bob of Newt's head.

"I'm so close, Newt please!" Thomas begged, hips stuttering as he tried to thrust into Newt's mouth faster, but he let out a sob when Newt's mouth disappeared and his fingers wrapped around his cock tightly, stopping Thomas' approaching orgasm in it's tracks.

"All in good time Tommy boy." Newt promised with a filthy kiss to Thomas' mouth swallowing any other noises Thomas made when Minho added a third finger, stretching them wide.

"I think he's ready." Minho rested his chin on Thomas' shoulder peering up at Newt who smiled as he let Thomas press his forehead to his collarbone while breathing heavily.

Minho hummed and together they reached down and lifted Thomas up into the air, Thomas let out a small yelp and wrapped his legs around Newt's waist out of reflex, groaning when he felt a large cock rub against his own hard erection.

Thomas suddenly found his arms were free of their restraints and he quickly wrapped one arm around Newt's neck and one back around Minho's as he felt the large, wet head of Minho's cock press at his hole.

"Shh, just breathe Tommy." Newt advised as Minho sank into the brunet, causing the human to cry out in pain and pleasure as the large cock breeched him, opening him wide. Thomas felt tears drip down his face and Newt's tongue lap them up just as quickly as they formed, in an odd gesture of comfort.

Slowly the pain morphed into pleasure and Thomas started to roll his hips back against Minho giving small whines of annoyance that Minho was so still.

"That's our greenie, insatiable." Minho purred sounding pleased as he dug his fingers into the flesh around Thomas' hips using them as leverage to thrust in and out of the human at an angle that had Thomas withering between the two Godly bodies.

Newt kissed down Thomas' neck as he used one hand to guide his own erection to where Minho and Thomas were joined, the head nudging at Thomas' already full hole. Minho stopped his movements and held Thomas tight to his body. This allowed Newt to reach down with both hands to pull Thomas open wider, he brunet gasped and keened at the feeling as Newt rubbed his own arousal against Thomas' hole, making it clench and twitch with need.

Thomas' head was tilted back and Minho's lips took the human's into a searing kiss the moment Newt pushed himself in, Minho's lips muffled the scream Thomas gave at being stuffed open on two large cocks, feeling fuller and more stretched than he ever had felt before in his life.

Thomas clung to the two Gods with the little strength he had remaining as they slowly jerked their hips against him, fucking him in shallow thrusts that brought him closer and closer to that climax that Newt had not allowed him to have prior.

"Minho! Newt! I'm gonna, aahhhh." Thomas cried out, body arching when both their cocks brushed against his prostate, it was all too much for him and Thomas' vision whited out as he came hard, covering his and Newt's stomach's with ropes of cum. He hung loosely between the two Gods who were rutting against him, each chasing their own orgasms before their cocks throbbed and filled him with their hot seed, branding his insides.

Thomas felt something change inside of him self, it felt familiar like something he had been missing all these years without ever knowing it.

"Open your beautiful eyes for us Tommy Boy." Newt whispered in Thomas' ear, Thomas let his eyes flutter open to see the blindfold was gone and he as cradled between the two on a bed of soft grass and flowers. Both still inside of him, not looking like they planned on moving anytime soon if the stated and content looks on their faces were anything to go by.

Newt was long and lanky with dirty blond hair and piercing eyes that flashed gold every now and then. Thomas couldn't help but cup the blond's cheek and got a smile in response to the move. Thomas turned his head to the side to see Minho curled up against his back happily, like a giant cat. Minho had dark hair, spiked up in the front and his Asian descent made him all the more exotic looking when his eyes flashed gold. Both men had a sort of golden aura around them that made them seem otherworldly like the Gods they were.

"Welcome home Thomas, we've missed you." Minho nuzzled against Thomas' neck and the brunet blinked before smiling his own eyes flashing as he remembered.

"Good to be home, I'm never leaving you two klunk head's again." Thomas promised with passion in his voice and his own golden aura flickering into sight around his body, finally returning to the place he rightfully belonged to.


End file.
